Business at the Twlight Hour
by Irish Maiden16
Summary: What happens when Selina decides to pay a visit at Wayne Tower during the evening hour... (Bat & Cat Post - TDKR)


**Business at the Twilight Hour**

**What happens when Selina decides to pay a visit at Wayne Tower during the evening hour...**

* * *

Sincere hazel eyes stared out at the twilight sky, Bruce Wayne mounted his feet in front of the large window with one hand tucked away in his pant pocket. His eyes were narrow and protective. He awaited for the beckon of his mortal symbol to light up the darkening sky. His face was neutral and his lips were firm, he listened to the soft melody of his city. The endless chimes of chaos being orchestrated by demons he fights in the looming shadows.

Suddenly, the conference room was filled with a heavenly mixture, fresh lavender and vanilla.

He averted his intense gaze for the skyline of dimming city, shifted his hooded eyes slowly to the opened doorway.

He felt his heart pounding a ballad against the walls of his chest, he sensed it was her. He clenched his eyes, trying to gather the right words s to speak to her.

He's too late. She had made her entrance.

He heard her three-inch stiletto heels hit the marble flooring.

She stalked closer. He opened his eyes and stared into her chasms of melting chocolate with swirls of caramel. He tried to say the right words to her, instead he became frozen into her shadowy gaze of allure..

She is beautiful as he remembered her. Straight long hair the colors of burnt autumn leaves and full red lips with curve into her enchanting smirk. He tried to pull himself out the spell she places on him, tried to regain his dominance as she sauntered closer to him flashing a devilish gleam with her dark eyes.

For a moment of freedom, he simply stared on her. Selina. His sexy and strong Selina. Her pale skin was naked, the lights of the ceiling reveal the cluster of freckles. Her signature marks. She was dressed to the nines in her "professional" wardrobe that she wore when talking the international clients of her latest designs... black brazer with a few buttons undone to reveal a purple laced camisole underneath to show off a slight hint of cleavage. Black pencil skirt, pantyhose, thigh-high boots with familiar razor edge heels.

She is still the Cat. No matter what she wears whether during the daylight or night hours, she carries her feline grace with elegance. He was silently grateful for that.

He smirked, he knew she's putting on a performance for him. That's her way of getting what she wants. He admired her confidence and determination with a tender look shining in his eyes.

"I thought, you didn't like coming to my workspace," he said, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Tonight, I had to make an exception."

It was rare, she never stepped foot in Wayne Enterprises. They'd always exchange words at Wayne Manor or fancy hotel. They'd been drifting away from each other, he'd been working the streets of Blake and cleaning up the aftermath of Bane's destruction, and this time he allowed his obsession of restoring his city take hold of him. Pushing his this beautiful creature away from his personal space. His heart refused to let her slip into the shadows. He wanted her. He wanted her badly it was becoming overwhelming to control. His heart was bleeding for her.

"You're hiding something," he swept a gaze over her lips. "I take this encounter is not a social call about your afternoon meeting? I'm guessing you had a boring day."

"The day is not over with, yet." she smirked, shifting a gaze to the setting sun. She raised her left eyebrow and eyes him as vulnerable prey. Bruce is vulnerable. He was no barriers to hide behind. He is completely at her unpredictable mercy.

She closed the door behind with on of her three-inched heels. He stood there motionless as his inhaled her scent as she swayed her hips closer. He felt his heart beginning to shudder as he stared at her lips part. He gulped down the building knot. He was unprepared. His shaky hand loosened his dark blue silk tie.

He felt his feet carry him closer until he plunged at her with sudden intensity burning into his eyes as they became nose to nose, wrapping his arms around her neck and lifts slightly off the floor. He felt the cluster of lust and intoxicating desires take hold. He can't control it. He held her against him as the back of his knees rub against the edge of the conference table, and then he properly greeted her with a hungry and nourishing kiss that sent a spasm in her chest. She responded and wrapped her arms over his broad shoulders. They plunged deeper into a kiss as she gripped the dark brown locks touching the nape of his neck and moaned with satisfaction.

She arched against his torso, grinding her hips against his, indignation of the fire burns through them instantly, and he seized the opportunity to unbutton her blazer . He was impatient. She smiled and felt his hands slip underneath her camisole, sliding his hands over her silky warm skin. He curled his trembling fingers underneath her bra and pushed the lace garment up until he felt her firm curves of breasts. He cupped her, messaging her cups with his smooth touch, guiding her into aroused mess of heavy emotions. He pressed his hard groin against her, until he felt the aching releasing of his flow erupting in his trousers. The pulses surged through his body. His throat was becoming constricted as the desire of entering her clouded his mind.

She panted against him, anticipating his next move. She moaned every time his weight shifted against her. She wrapped her legs behind his, locked him as her captive as they exchanged feverish looks. "Everyone gone home for the evening, Mr. Wayne?" she gasped as shadows cast over their bodies. Night had arrived. She glanced back at the door and listened. There was nothing. She sighed. They're alone. Perfect.

"Afraid so," he played out. "The receptionists like to go home early." He paused looking into her eyes, pushing her back with a tight embrace not paying attention of their destination before he tumbles onto the table, landed on forgotten papers from the annual board meeting. Then he kissed her, the groves of her neck, just long her jaw line causing it hitch a breath and exhale with rapid speed. He pulled her blazer off, tosses it to the floor and then pulled the rest of her clothing until her breasts gleam in the light. She lowered herself against him, jugging her breasts against his heaving chest.

His expensive charcoal gray Armani suit was next to go. After a pause of collecting thoughts, he sunk lower onto the granite of the table, his hair wisp back and his lips glazed over her bare shoulder, he gnawed his teeth into her skin and sucked with a playful bite. She swirled her fingers over the buttons of his skirt and grappled it as his taste buds lost themselves into the flavor of her. A hollow noise broke the silence. Buttons became undone with her success as the reveal of his sculpted abdomen is what she beheld as the last one under his neck and the grip of his flipped collar broke through the Italian fabric. He flexed, and allowed her work off the sleeves as she yanks them with with pure determination infused in her eyes. He growled and she tugged harder until the shirt is fully off, she tossed behind her.

She laid down flat over him, mass of hair draped over his thick muscled shoulder and bit down on her bottom lip, and felt his fingers thread through her locks. "You're so beautiful," he confessed, as his hand moved down the planes of her back. He lifted his chin and made his tongue glaze over her lips, they're tongues twirl inside the caverns of their heated mouths. She tasted of strawberry cream and so many other flavors that he couldn't name. He brushed his rounded jaw against her neck, before he gave love bites over her tender nipples.

Fierce desires clotted his senses as her fingers fumbled to catch his fly. She unfastened the button open and slipped her hands over him with a teasing motion as she gripped the elastic of his boxers. "Selina," he whispered out her name as pressure eased between his thighs. "You're deadly."

She gave him a light smile before unzipping in slow and painful motion of torture, until he released grunting noises from his throat, he couldn't control himself. His hand reached down to assist her instead his fingers rove over the curve of her firm ass. She wiggled her hips with a seductive glare and felt his strength grip over her thigh. She dug her face into his chest and released a sultry laugh.

"Selina," he repeated with a pleasurable moan, she peeled the material down his hips and pushed it down his legs. He jolted underneath her, kicking them off violently until she ran her polished nails over smooth skin covered with soft dark hair as the material pooled around his ankles. With a swift move he slipped his dress shoes off, and listened to them hit the floor. The he felt the torment starting all over again, he stared at her skirt ...the only barrier that he needed to break. He placed his sweaty hands on her hips, unzipped the side zipper just below her waist line. Success pulsed through every fiber of his body and he yanked the skirt down her legs within moments. She moaned to his touch against the pantyhose and raised her head back, allowing the wild mass of dark auburn to cascade over her bare back.

"You like to make things difficult," he rasped out, clawing at the thin material until his nails leave rips. He shredded them off of her , his hands messaged over her silky flesh. Only he reached her thong panties. The enjoyable part to peel off of her. Tension was building in his veins, sweat rolled down his sloped nose and she playful bit into her lip as she responded to his hungry. She knew he's starving. He's been starving for her for days. She was grinding against him as he attacked her undergarment, yanked it down. Now she was naked. Completely bare with the gleaming towers of downtown Gotham behind her. She resettled against him with a swift motion.

"You should know by know that always like to make things difficult," she purred, he felt the vibrations rattle through his rip cage.

Her long fingers spread over his compacted abdomen, she felt the tightening of his muscles as he inhaled and exhaled. She moves over his navel and to the firm junction of his thighs and she flattened her scorching palms against his sweat glazed skin. He groaned as she does circular messages over his purple tinged bruises.

Battle wounds of the previous encounter with the renegades of Bane's army. He endured quick jabs and strike with a crow bar on his right thigh. Pain. He always worked through pain.

Her soothing touch ran over his inflictions as it eased the throbbing aches of his muscles.

She was the only one that took the pain away from his body. The only one that brought warmth back into his cold bones.

He sighed and pushed himself up against her, locking her hands inside the confinement of their bodies. Her creamy skin greeted him as he came down to her, and she curled her dainty fingers over the length of him, she felt the hardness rising as he positioned himself into her fleshly opening. He teased her and caressed his fingers against her warm folds. He closed his eyes feeling the moisture seep along his fingers before he broke through and pushed himself into her core. He felt the warmth dripping down her legs. He rocked against her hips. She squeezed with vice pressure as he bought her into a erotic waltz. His lips curved into a blissfully smile as he relished the feeling of her against him, letting her coat him with liquid fire that burns into her center. She parted for him. He finally entered the deepest part of her. The heavy guarded vault exploded open with his direct force.

_Perfection. Stimulation. Freedom._

He winced feeling that one moment of pure agony filter inside of him. The next moment it vanished with the waves of pleasure streaming out of him. She clenched herself around him, and he curled his tongue releasing a suffocating moan into the air. His hazel eyes flamed and he experienced the moment of being frozen in time, as all his physical and emotional pain leaked out. He was becoming overwhelmed.

_Love. She was his love. His greatest love._

The word pinned against his heart as he twisted gently inside her, sending her into her own senseless pool of plunging desire of lust and satisfaction. He felt her shiver against his broiling limbs.

He lean in closer, close enough that her tingled to his warm breath, he inhaled her once more and then dropped his soft lip over her own and covered her mouth with a nourishing kiss. He felt her smooth legs straddled tighter around his waist. He listened to the sound of her heels slipping off as she dug her nails into his broad shoulders. She sat up slightly and he lifted his sweaty back off the surface of the table into a motion, grinding her a little. She leaned into him, mass hair cloaking his chest, he became entrapped into her delicious brown eyes. Her dangerous allure. She jerked against him, swift movement with her hips. Her delicate fingers slid over the skin his neck.

They were locked into a heavenly moment of kissing, sucking and swaying their hips into the waltz of his thrusts, just enough to keep the adrenaline burning their senseless desires. Bruce caught out the sparks of friction in her legs that squeezed around his waist as she opened her moaned against his tongue.

Liquid fire seeped out her. The scorching white cream that she craved.

Bruce wrapped his arms over her hand, his fingers were running down the curves of her ass while her fingers twirled into the drench strands of his hair.

"Bruce!" she screamed, feeling her lungs explode as he pumped faster into her core. Her senses were flaring it life. Her fingers dug into his sculpt.

Her body temperature was rising. She was soaked with waves of satisfaction. She squeezed feeling the full sensation of his pulse against her. She kept her eyes settled into his shadowy gaze as the final glimmers of the setting sun canvased over his refine features. She was giving herself into it- the overwhelming urge of motion to push , to slip and slide and pressed the heated moisture over the length of him. She clenched her eyes shut, he was into the depths of her. His harden muscle of flesh and blood finally reached the void. She jolted and listened to the erotic slap of skin on skin breaking through the fuming air around them. She was drifting further, mindless and boneless. He suckled against her neck, groping the salty taste of her body as he felt the enclosing of flesh against him.

"Selina, I've missed you." he whispered with a hint of lisp as he ran his fingers down the muscles of her abdomen. She flexed against him, her lips moving down his throat, thighs closing up against his waist. "I've missed you so much," he confessed looking directly up at her plump lips.

She smiled, fingers dancing over the groves of his chest before she caressed his glazed forehead and pushed back the strands. His hair was kept little longer. It was good change for his distinguished appearance. It gave him the rugged "bad boy" look that he hide behind the cowl. She stared the five o'clock shadow etching over his jaw and slid her palm down his jaw to feel the soft bristles.

"You didn't shave," she teased lightly, rubbing her finger over his bottom lip.

He looked up at her and smirked. "I didn't have time." he said, trailing his finger over her left nipple.

"When we get back to the penthouse," she smirked, eyes dangerous. " I'll clean you up, handsome."

"You handling a three bladed razor," he chucked faintly. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that idea."

"What's wrong," she purred, slapping her fingers light over his chin. "Don't you trust me?"

She spread her legs further part, feet rubbing against the chairs. She stared into the darkness of his eyes. The embers of pure driven fire that his enemies gazed into when he interrogated them in the shadows. Tonight, his ferocious stare was for her. Only for her.

"Selina, you know I trust you," he looked with a affectionate gaze into her melting pools of coffee. "I love you."

"You know we still have to work out a few things," she paused, adjusting her body comfortably against him, "Before we can finally have the freedom to be..." she bit her lip, trying to bury those word within her soul. "Never mind. Let's just take if one day at the time."

She lower herself down, breasts rubbing over his sweaty torso making his thrusts to grow increasingly harder and rapid. She stared at the lines of sweat rolling down in between his eyes and downward to the slope of his narrow aquiline nose as he give her everything with his jerking movements, allowing the milky stream flow into the depths of her. She groaned responding to his strong pulse vibrating against the walls of her. She fluttered her thick lashes, seeing the hazy rose of pleasure flow around her as she felt her teeth digging inside her lip, making a numb sensation as she tasted the warm crimson liquid drip down her throat. The metallic flavor of pure and painful delight. She was moving to the electric sparks tingling down her spine as she felt her hips stiffen. He wasn't stopping. He pounded intensely. Thrust after thrust.

Her eyes were fluttering glassy white as he hit every spot of pleasure and she began to feel the spasms as she jerked herself, every muscle of her body clenched. Every bone throbbed. "Yes...Bruce...give it to me..." she released the wild sounds as they became caught in harsh whispers. She was giving him the momentum of a glorious orgasm. Her head titled back as she rolled her eyes back and released feverish breathing into the air.

Her erotic frenzy drove him to release and slowly and gently he slipped out, allowing the burning liquid to coat over her fleshly folds. He was felt the numbness of his torso and pelvic bone as he jammed against hers.

'Lina," he gasped, briefly losing his breath, smacking his head against the table. For a moment, he slammed his eyes shut. She narrowed her foggy gaze and watched his lips part as he struggled for breath. He was contained with hot blooded emotions. Every part of his body ached as he opened his eyes and met his gaze with hers. He reeled himself up as the papers suck onto the planes of his back and wrapped his arms around her neck. His brow pressed against her drenched brow as he lips were only a fraction away from hers. He kneaded his sweaty fingers through her long tangles of hair. He covered her mouth with a slow passionate kiss, breathing her in before unlocking and pulling away from with a charming grin crossed over his wet lips.

"Now that," he manged, dumbfound. "Amazing." They'd done it many of time in Florence and Spain but never this intense. "You need to come to Wayne Enterprises more often, Miss Kyle."

Selina shrugged her shoulders and glanced around the conference room. "I prefer the roof top. The whole office is not my style." she curved her smeared red lips into a stupid smile. 'Besides what would the board members think if they found the owner of the company having sex in the same room where they discuss the stock values."

"I'm the owner." he said, cupping her chin with his hand. " What happens with me behind the closed doors...is my business. Not theirs."

"Well if that's how you put it ," she whispered and bit softly against his ear. "Want to go another round, Mr. Wayne?"

He dug his nose into the mass of her hair before pressing gentle kisses along her neck. He looked up through the windows and noticed the bat signal illuminating through the wispy clouds. He sighed with a hint of disappointment as pulled away from her. He simply stared at her glittering brown eyes, pale freckled skin and her teardrop shaped lips.

"Batman is needed tonight," he whispered, breathlessly. "Blake is in Rome overseeing smuggled shipments." He rubbed his hand over his chin. "I need to go," he narrowed his eyes slightly. She placed her hand over his cheek and pulled him closer.

"Tonight you won't be alone." she replied, with a shadow crossed her lips. "It doesn't take me long to slip inside into something more comfortable." She moved her hand underneath his jaw. "I have feeling it's going to be a long night for you."

He drove his mouth into hers and kissed her. He broke away and looked steady into her dark eyes, " Sometimes I wonder if it was me that saved you..." his voice trailed.

"It was."

Bruce shook his head. "No. It was you that saved me." he pressed another kiss on her lips. "Let's suit up."

"Whatever you say, Batman," She purred and slipped her body off of him.


End file.
